Zombie union rep
The Zombie union rep (1959/1960 - December 2009) is the zombie chef that appears in the Zombie Cafe title screen and app icon, and is the one who gives the tutorial, being considered the main zombie from the game. In the Japanese version of the game, he is simply called Aitsu (あいつ, meaning "he", "him", "that guy"), and players can obtain several versions of him in the gacha, and sometimes in events. In the International version, his title is revealed in the "Help" section from the title screen. History Name The zombie union rep's real name remains undisclosed, and of course, a mystery. Before death Before he became a zombie, he was an intelligent and handsome chef. However, he had a multitude of medical conditions. When he was 10, he started developing a severe case of scoliosis with a visible underbite. He was bullied in school for his weak and shabby appearance, though girls liked him because his face was good-looking. He got Bell's palsy when he had the flu, though it was temporary. He was also suffering from sleep apnea at the time and had hypothyroidism. At age 15, he was diagnosed with osteoporosis, kyphosis, hypopituitarism, severe depression, hypotonia, fibromyalgia, and sickle-cell anemia. His depression lead him to make poor decisions such as smoking, poor dieting, drinking, and failing school. His lack of appetite caused him to shrink even more and his head was half his entire body weight. He had a ton of vitamin deficiencies. When he was 18, he had high cholesterol, Type 2 Diabetes, and high blood pressure although he was very skinny. When he was 20 and beyond, he consumed more and more alcohol due to his depression and as a result he suffered from frequent heart attacks. When he graduated from college, he became a chef for his career and invented bizarre recipes, which lead him to open his own 5-star restaurant. Furthermore, he became a secret chemist and created various compounds and chemicals in his kitchen. A few years later, he got married but his wife couldn't have childen due to her infertility. At 40, his sleep apnea got worse which exacerbated his other conditions, was diagnosed with macroglossia (large tongue syndrome) and was losing hair. He always wore a toque blanche that kept his baldness unrevealed. He'd grown so attached to it he pleaded he would never take it off, even when he was asleep or was taking a shower. Later, he knitted his own chef's uniform and would never take it off him. At 42 he relocated his home into his restaurant's kitchen so he can cook and live there happily forever, and it was also his wife's idea to move out of their own house due to his loud, unbearable snoring at night. Unfortunately, as years had progressed, he was having trouble cooking and keeping his business open. He suffered from chronic fatigue. His health conditions got far worse, as well as his body. He had been gradually deteriorating and it had been noted he also suffered from a rare case of amyotrophic lateral sclerosis (ALS). Eventually the government shut down his restaurant, took all his money, and left him on the streets to die. He had been begging for money. At age 49 (approximately December 6, 2009), he died of a heart attack, complications of his sleep apnea, and possible complications of his ALS as it already had been devouring him. After death After his death, he reanimated into a zombie. Luckily for him (and unlike most zombies), he retained his superior intellect and his ability to speak. Following a prior nuclear accident in his former kitchen, his brain grew to immense proportions, allowing his vast intellect to expand upon his horizons far ever than before. At the time, he was physically incapable of moving his legs after his ALS had killed him, so he crawled and crawled until he reached his then-wrecked restaurant. He munched several innocent people's brains during the process, which made him stronger. At the same time he was so fed up of what humans had done to him during his life, he wanted to retaliate against those government agencies (and anybody against him). He saw the government's agents there, taking over his restaurant. He then devoured all of them, one by one. Afterwards he returned to his half-kitchen half-laboratory then he drank his invented compounds to mutate himself, albeit slightly. That made him able to walk again. He restored his place, renamed it Zombie Cafe, put up a black and green neon sign, and then he successfully "reopened" his business. He lost trust in all humans, so he turned evil. He established alliances with evil corporations. He created a substance for himself which altered his DNA to make himself immortal. He invented the substance called Toxin. The game Zombie Cafe was born in January 2011 and now players can freely run a café, infect customers into zombies, then control these mindless undead bipeds to make themselves a fortune. With the help of the zombie union rep of course—he'll help you get started! Players can also raid other nearby establishments for FREE (and steal their recipes)! Yum... Tutorial Start: Grragh! Ahem - Welcome to Zombie Café! Use zombies to cook and serve food while you run your café. Touch your chef, then the stove to begin. After following his instructions: Cooking food takes time, but using our special zombie Toxin we can finish it instantly: touch the stove, then the finish button. When the food is ready: The food is ready! With your chef selected, touch the food to move it to the serving counter, then touch the serving counter to serve the dish. After the first client finishes eating: Time to get some help: Touch the customer and touch the infect button to convert them to a zombie that can help serve and cook. First zombie: It worked! Zombies make good free labor. Now we just need more tables and chairs to serve more customers. Touch the shopping bag to open the store. Shopping: Every customer will need one chair and one table (two customers can't sit at the same table). The green boxes will help show you where to put them. Continuing: Now that our stove is empty, you should cook another dish. Touching/holding items lets you move them, and if you drag them into the store you can sell them. Be sure to leave room for people to move! It's time to open your cafe! (You can close it later if you need to). Keep cooking and serving to unlock new stuff and earn cash. Open café: Now that we're open for business, keep the food coming. By always cooking, you'll always have food to serve (and earn XP)! First raid: We're not the only restaurant in town. Touch the map icon to see your friends and competitors. In the map: Raargh! That café across the street is stealing our customers with a cheap lunch special! Touch the enemy café and we'll pay them a visit. Attacking: Touch your zombies and then touch the attack button to send them in to cause mayhem - they can get food, money, and maybe even Toxin! If a zombie's energy is low: One of your zombies is low on energy from fighting! Just like in your café, you can use Toxin to energize them instantly. Try it now to save them! After the battle: Your zombies took some food from that rival café. Touch the fridge to view your inventory. From there you can serve food or save it for friends. Fridge: That's a new one! Choose unlock to add newly found dishes to your recipe book- you won't get to serve it, but you'll get a valuable recipe. Rating: When customers leave happy, you get money. With each happy customer your café's star rating increases and it gets more popular. If a customer leaves unhappy: Uh oh, customers are leaving because there's no place to sit. Be sure to have clear paths to every table and chair, or get more from the store. Daydreaming zombie: Zombies like this one are prone to daydreaming. You can touch them and tell them what to do so they'll get back to work. Friends: You can invite friends from Facebook so that you can raid them too, or order food to save time and get new recipes. Attacking again: After touching your zombies, you can touch things you want them to attack. To have all your zombies retreat, touch the flag icon in the top left. Lost a zombie: When zombies are defeated, they're not gone - but they'll need time to reanimate. Or you can fire them (touch INFO) and infect someone else. Level 4: Ugh. Ugly dead plant is making customers unhappy. Touch and hold it to move it, and drag it to the store menu to sell it. Path issues: Your zombies can't get to something they need to do their job. Make sure there's always a clear path to the sink, serving counter, and tables. If door is blocked: Grraaaarg! You blocked the door! Make sure there's a clear path between the serving area, the door, and each of the chairs. Food is over: We've run out of food to serve! Customers will leave unhappy, and your star rating/popularity will go down. Cook and serve more food! Zombie attacking: Grragh! One of your zombies attacked a customer, and that's not good for business. Tell zombies to take a break when they're low on energy. Zombie break: Resting will slowly fill zombies with energy over time, but you can use Toxin to fill them instantly - Try it now! Food burned: What's that smell? Not the zombies! If you don't send finished food to the serving counter soon after it's done, it will burn and be wasted. Level 6 reached: Rarrgh! We need to stay ahead of the hoard! Tap this icon to check for ways to improve your restaurant. Complete four tasks, and you'll earn a restaurant review, and a bonus star. Bonus stars last a long time...much like the undead! Level 7 reached: Did you know you can expand your cafe? Purchase cafe expansions in the store to make your cafe bigger! Zombiepedia: (version ? and higher only) Have you ever wondered about what kind of zombies are out there? What if you had a go-to book that tells you everything about all the zombies? Life would be so much sweeter, wouldn't it? This "Zombiepedia" does just that! Check it out and learn more about zombies now! Meat Locker: (version ? and higher only) Make room for new zombie workers by putting your old ones in cold storage! Tap on the Meat Locker icon to access this new feature! Pets: (version ? and higher only) You can now have pets. Pets can give your cafe bonuses and help you in raids. (Though they can't serve food!) You can purchase pets in the special tab of the store menu. Notable people He is related to the Zombie chef from discontinued game Zombie Cookin’, however, the latter was taller and obese. He was also able to think and speak, but he eventually died of a heart attack. Gallery Aitsu.png|あいつ (Aitsu) NaminoriAitsu.png|なみのりあいつ (Naminori Aitsu) Aitsu200X.png|あいつ200X (Aitsu 200X) VRAitsu.png|VRあいつ (VR Aitsu)